Bra's Party
by Chad Grey
Summary: Bra is Only 13 and she has a party G/B T/P hehe really funny more added to the party
1. The Party

I don't own DBZ but i got a site http://sfd1.2y.net/~nate  
  
  
This series is kinda weird, It has Trunks and Bra two years apart, and Goten and Pan are one year apart. Trunks is 15, Goten 14, Pan and Bra 13  
  
~what people are thinking  
___________________________________  
  
  
"Hi ChiChi is Goten their?" said Bra   
  
No he isn't can I leave a message?" said Chichi back  
  
"Just tell him he's invited to my Birthday party"  
  
"What can I bring"  
  
"It's only for kids my age"  
  
"Oh ok bye"  
  
"bye"  
*********************************  
THE PARTY  
  
"Hi Goten" said Bra  
  
"Hi B-chan" said Goten while hugging Bra  
  
~He never did that before~   
  
When Goten walked in, he saw all the girls dancing and all the guys just walking around slapping hands trying to look cool. Trunks was on the side with a girl grinding with him. Goten Taped him on the sholder.  
  
"Hey Buddy!" said Goten  
  
"Sup" said Trunks  
  
"Nuttin Just Chillin" said Goten Back doin the same ritiual  
  
"Same" said Trunks  
  
"Where's Vegeta? I want to see how strong he got?" said Goten  
  
"Ummmmmmm...... my parents arent here, they left us alone!" said Trunks with a perverted look on his face  
  
"How did you pull that one off?" said Goten  
  
"dunno" said Trunks  
  
Then Bra screemed out  
  
"TIME FOR SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!!!!!" said Bra. Everyone made a circle and they boys were all taking gum from a kid which Goten Hated from school, his name was Tank.  
  
"Bra you can go first since its YOUR birthday!" screemed out a girl  
  
"Oh all right!" said Bra. Goten's Ki began to rise. Bra looked in Goten's derection.  
  
"Ok here it goes" Bra spun it and landed on Tank  
  
"It's only Natural" said Tank  
  
"How long do we have to kiss" said Bra   
  
"3 seconds!" everyone said  
  
"Goten, Calm down, its only a kiss" said Trunks  
  
Then Bra started to move closer to Tank, and they started kissing!  
  
"One, Two....." everyone was shouting   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Goten shouted while going super sayian!  
  
"What!? screemed Bra.  
  
"Bra I'm sorry" said Goten  
  
"Neat!" said everyone touching Goten's hair  
  
"I can do that too!" said Trunks feeling jellous and while going Super Sayian  
  
"Even Neater!" they all said  
  
"It's called a Super Sayian, and Goten and I are them" said Trunks bragging  
  
"but... but.... what about me" said Tank. Nobody listened. Everyone went back to spin the bottle. Trunks and Goten stayed Super Sayian. Then a girl spun the bottled and landed on Trunks.  
  
"How Long is it again?" asked Trunks, pan's Ki raised fast  
  
"Two minutes, frenching!" everyone started to giggle   
  
"Thats it...." said Trunks "I've done more than that, if you know what I mean" he said to Pan which made Pan's rise to her max  
  
"O.K here it goes" said Trunks and they were about to lock mouths Pan Started to screem!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Pan while going Super Sayian for the first time.  
  
All the girls rushed to Pan  
  
"That is Totally cool!" said one girl who was really popular  
  
"Yeah, First your brown haired then blonde with blue eyes, what I can do with Fation!" said another one. Then Bra made out a URRRRRR noise and went Super Sayian too. She never showed anyone this, even her dad!  
  
"Wow Neet!" everyone said. Then one girl screemed out  
  
"Let's get this party started!"  
  
"What should we do?" asked Bra  
  
"Dare or Dare" (I hate truth, its so boring, people already know the info so why imbaras your self!)   
  
"Alright, you go first Bra!" Tank said excepting to be kissed by someone  
  
"Okay, Pan, you make out for 7 minutes with........." said Bra. Pan knew who she was going to say, "Trunks!" Pan and Trunks were both happy.   
  
"Also Me and..........." she was going to pick somebody Tank hoped it was him, so was Goten "Goten should watch"  
  
"Meeee?!?!?" said Goten confused  
  
"Yes you silly, your the only one who has know Trunks longer than I" said Bra winking at Goten. She Took Goten's Shirt and tuged him into her room.  
  
"Trunks, why don't you take Pan into your room?" said Bra ready to do some action  
  
Trunks left with Pan by his hand and left.   
  
"Then out of no where Bra used her super speed and pinned Goten up agenced the wall.   
  
"So how is this?" asked Bra   
  
"GGGGRRRRATE" said Goten. Bra kissed Goten for about two seconds till she broke off. She walked towards her dresser and pulled out a bunch on insent candles. She put them all over the room and lit them all with a ki beem. Then she pressed a button on her radio.  
  
"You planed this didn't you" asked Goten, going on Bra's bed.   
  
"UMMMMHHUUMMMMM" said Bra shaking her head while going on the bed.  
  
"Good jo......." said Goten while moving closer to Bra with his mouth open. They finnaly connected.  
  
Goten was exploring Bra's mouth and so was Bra to Goten's. Then Bra moved her hand in the back of Goten's head to get more intamet. They made out for minutes just trying every position they could think of. Goten Broke apart. He just staired into her eyes like he never saw her before. This made Bra feel very confortable.   
  
"BBBBra, can I ask you something" asked Goten  
  
"Yes" said Bra  
  
"I know its kinda sudden but would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Goten  
  
"I've Never had a boyfriend before, thats because my dad doesn't even let any boy into the house, im susprised to even see Trunks alive." said Bra "Shure, what do I have to do?"   
  
"Well its kind of easy, first we have to see each other every day and go out once in a while" thats basically it." said Goten  
  
"Thats easy enough" said Bra "Shure" then they hugged. The door opened and everyone said   
  
"AWWWWWW" everyone said at once  
  
"Wheres Pan and Trunks?" asked Tank  
  
"In Trunks room" said Bra  
  
The WHOLE party wanted to see what Trunks and pan were doing but the door was locked.  
  
"Trunks, I know what your in their, come out NOW!" said Bra  
  
"Fine, Fine I'll come out!" said Trunks opening up the door, he walked out first, Pan was following while fixing her bra (a/n:hehe).  
  
The party went on, everyone was dancing, Tank was sitting in the corner waiting for Bra to change her mind about Goten. Tank had ot go to the bathroom so he opend the door and saw Bra and Goten Making out in the bathroom.  
  
"GOTEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO BRA, SHES MY CHICK(a/n: I would never say that to a girl, well maybe once I did)" said Tank  
  
"TANK SHES NOT YOUR GIRL, SHES MINE!" said Goten  
  
"THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT FOR HER" said Tank  
  
"NO WAY, YOUR TOO WEAK" said Goten  
  
"Fine but I have to say that your TAIL is ugly" said Tank.  
Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra all looked at Tank.  
  
"NOBODY DISSES A SAIYAN-JIN TAIL, YOU ME G.V NOW!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" said Goten. They both went off to get their GI's.  
  
"Trunks can I barrow one of yours?" said Goten  
  
"Shure" said Trunks  
  
They both went into the G.V. Goten was wearing one of Trunk's Green GI's (a/n: hehe can you picture it?!?!) and Tank was wearing a black one.  
  
Tank started off first with one of his stronger punches which was lighter than a feather to Goten. Tank again punched him a couple of times but goten dodged it anyway. Goten got bored so he started to do the Kameamehia. Goten put his hands in a ball on the side of him.  
  
"KAME"   
  
"what are you doing" said Tank  
  
"HA"  
  
"Your scaring me!"  
  
"ME"  
  
"STOP DOING IT"  
  
"HAME"  
  
"Goten, don't do this to him, you'll kill him" said Trunks  
  
Then Goten used his Supper speed and elbowed Tank in the back of the neck, which knocked him out.   
  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
__________________________________________________________  
More to come, How do you like it! R&R I know I havnt updated in a while but i decied to update more 


	2. School Days

The Next Day at School  
  
  
Goten and Bra were hanging by the lockers talking when all of a sudden Tank comes up to her.  
  
"I'm transfering to another school" said Tank to Bra  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, goodbye" said Bra going back talking with Goten  
  
"Fine leave me here all alone" said Tank. Goten and Bra continued talking.  
  
Bra, Goten and Pan are in the same grade and Trunks is in the grade above. Bra and Goten are with eachother 3 peirods and so is Pan and Goten and Pan and Bra. It all works out evenly.   
  
"BRRRRIIINNGGGG" went the bell  
  
"Goten, we have Math, we better go" said Bra  
  
"Alright" said Goten. They went to class. They sat next to eachother. The teacher walked into class.  
  
"Today class we will blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" The only thing on Bra's mind was GOten. Then she felt a piece of paper on her leg. She read it.  
  
  
Bra,  
  
You want to go out today for Pizza?  
  
-Goten  
  
"Ms. Vegeta-Breifs! come up here and read the not you and Mr. Son were passing" said the teacher   
  
Bra went up to the front of the class. Every kid was waiting to hear the news that the new couple was passing.  
  
Bra read the note.  
  
What was the History Homework?  
  
-Goten  
  
"Thankyou Ms. Vegeta-Breifs, you may sit down" said the teacher. Bra sat down.  
  
"Good save" said Goten  
  
"Thanks" said Bra. The class went by quickly.  
  
"BRRRIIINNNGG!" went the bell.  
  
"Goten, wait up" said Bra  
  
"Shure" said Goten  
  
"Shure lets go out now! But lets go for...  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the cliffy, plz R/R thanx 


	3. Starbucks

Coffee!" said Bra  
  
"Okay" said Goten. They went out to the Starbucks in West City. Bra ordered a grande Frapachino and Goten ordered a small coffee.   
  
"You like regular coffee?" said Bra  
  
"Hell No!" said Goten "I only ordered it for you  
  
"Awwhh how sweet" said Bra kissing him on the cheek. They sat down in big comfy chairs.  
  
They talked for a bit till Bra's cell phone made the nokia tone (a/n: the one in Austin Powers)   
  
"Hello?" said Bra  
  
"Hi honey How was school? Where are you?" said Bulma  
  
"Fine mom, I'm with Goten" said Bra  
  
"Really" said Bulma "Alone?"   
  
"No.... I'm also with Pan and Trunks" Bra lied  
  
"Alright Honey. Me and your father are going out to dinner with Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Videl. You guys are welcomed to eat over our house. We wont be home till early in the Morning. I made Sushi for everyone (a/n: ROTFL! HAHAHAHHAH :'-) )"   
said Bulma  
  
"Alright bye mommy, love you"   
  
"Bye love you too" Bra hung up the phone. "I have to call Trunks"   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Sorry its Short but I will update very soon PLz R/R 


	4. The end of the FIRST DATE

Hello I'm BACK!!!!! Finally. Well I'm actually ground and I can only use the computer after 8 est. However, I can write on my labtop, so I will have time for my FANS (people laugh cuz I don't have any fans)  
  
Here is everything, I don't feel like doing a disclaimer, why bother, what do they do sue me so for now on im not ever going to do one so people join me!  
  
Bra and Goten both went to the Brief's Maintain. Bra ki blasted the door. That was the Key. Not many people can get in, only the Z Gang. (A/N: Bulma set it up just for her Vege.)  
  
"So Goten, what do you want to do?" asked Bra  
  
"I dunno, what do you want to do" said Goten being just like Goku. Bra had something in mind but she didn't know if Goten wanted to do it.  
  
"Lets watch a movie" said Bra hinting Goten to make out with her.  
  
"Alright" said Goten running into the Kitchen, Ki blasted corn curnels then sat down right in front of the TV and ate the popcorn.  
  
"What Movie do you want to Watch?" asked Bra "Are house is Just like a blockbuster except the return policy is more harsh because Daddy hates it when people barrow are stuff."  
  
"What about Training Day" suggested Goten  
  
"Nah, what about American Pie" said Bra  
  
"1 or 2" questioned Goten  
  
"2" said Bra  
  
"Okay" said Goten  
  
So both watched the Movie B. Bra then realized that the Movie was almost over and she knew that it was time to make her move. She leaned next to Goten who was totally into the movie and leaned on his shoulder and started to play with her hair. Goten just stared at the Movie. Bra was mad. Then she remembered a move her mom taught her. She said it was the ONLY way to get Sayians attention. She Got up and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and chocolate cake. She sat back down and started sipping the water slowly.  
  
"This is Now or Never" said Bra to herslef. Then she dropped the water which "Accidentally" dropped on her boobs.  
  
"Oh my Dende!" she said trying to sound surprised.  
  
"What?!" said Goten looking at her boobs.  
  
"How silly of me" said Bra in her most Girly voice. Then Bra ate the chocolate cake really fast. She "Accidentally" left a little piece on her lips.  
  
"You got something on your lips" said Goten, who would really want a bite of the cake.  
  
"Really, where?" asked Bra  
  
"Right here" said Goten pointing to the spot where Bra had the cake on his lips. Bra touched a different part of her lips and asked if she was ok.  
  
Then Goten moved in to try to take the cake off of her when Bra made the first move. She leaned in and Kissed him. Goten was Nervous, he only did this once before. Then Bra decied to make the next move by putting her tongue in his mouth. That French Kiss turned into a passionate kiss. They both went up to the couch. Bra laid on her back while they were making out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
While this was going on.  
  
"Pan don't stop!" yelled Trunks in his sound proof room.  
  
"MMMMmmmMMMMMMM" the noise mad while Pan was sucking Trunks' dick.  
  
"Oh Pan, I'm about to cum, can I cum in your mouth?" pleaded Trunks. Pan stopped what she was doing.  
  
"Hell no, go cum in the toilet or something" Yelled Pan. Trunks Ran off to the toilet and blew his load in it.  
  
"That was great" yelled Trunks  
  
"Yeah for you it was, I have Dick taste in my mouth," said Pan  
  
"How would you like my tongue in your mouth?" said Trunks. With that, Trunks Frenched Kissed Pan, while Pan grabbed his Harden Dick (Its still out in the Open)  
  
"Pan, do you think its time?" whispered Trunks in Pans ear.  
  
"No not now, if we Fuck now, we might mate, and you know how your dad is" whispered pan back in Trunks' ear. They both went down stairs with hands in each other back pockets. They caught Goten and Bra making out on the couch.  
  
"What the Fuck are you doing?" yelled Trunks "Making out with my sister!" Bra and Goten didn't care what he said so they Just went to making out. Goten broke the long kiss.  
  
"Your making out or better yet fucked my little niece." Yelled Goten.  
  
"WE DIDN'T FUCK GOTEN FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I GAVE TRUNKS HEAD OK!" yelled Pan.  
  
"Too much information" said Bra. "Lets forget about this, we are all fine with everyone relationships, Right Trunks!" said Bra giving him the EVIL EYE .  
  
"Okay, anything but the EYE" yelled Trunks. "However, you go to make me Dinner"  
  
"Hell no, go make it yourself, I have some unfinished work to do." Said Bra, who went back and made out with Goten  
  
"I'll help you Trunks," said Pan.  
  
'Okay" replied Trunks  
  
Okay how did you like it? Good bad, I'm a little rusty. After this scene I think I will make this rated R so sucks for all those kids out there! Well your probably never going to read it.  
  
AND IM NOT GOING TO MAKE UP TWO DIFFERENT CHARACTERS DOWN HERE CUZ I THINK ITS REALLY STUPID. IT DOESN'T MAKE SENCE WHY PEOPLE DO IT, I THINK IT KIDDISH AND ANNOYING. FINALLY I SAID IT. ITS OUT IN THE OPEN. I HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS! PROBABLY NOT CUZ I SAID THIS LITTLE THING ABOUT THE MADE UP CHARACTERS  
  
I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A PREQUIL OF MY NEXT STORY. I REALLY DON'T KNOW.  
  
PLZ REVIEW! 


	5. Burgers

WOAH two in one day, that tough. I must be really bored. I got another 45 minutes till I can post this up so it will be a short one, sorry. So Pan and Trunks went into the Kitchen and looked at the note on the freezer.  
  
"Made Sushi be home LATE so don't wait up for me just take out of the fridge." Said Bulma's Note.  
  
"UHH, Trunks, you mom Sushi isn't the best thing I have ever ate." Said Pan "I would rather eat something else"  
  
"Alright where do you want to go?" asked Trunks  
  
"I dunno, what do you want to eat?" asked Pan  
  
"your pussy" said Trunks who was very cocky  
  
"WHAT. NO. MAYBE LATER. lets go out first okay?" said Pan  
  
"Alright" said Trunks  
  
"what about burgers?" Said Pan  
  
"Okay, should we bring along Goten and Bra?" asked Trunks  
  
"Nah.. well, maybe, ok invite them, even though they are being bitches" said Pan. Trunks walked into the Living room. Goten and Bra were STILL going at it. Then Goten deiced to make the next move by putting his hand up Bra shirt and bra (a/n: sorry for the pun, but HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH)  
  
"Cough, Cough" went Trunks trying purposely trying to break each other apart.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" said an annoyed Goten  
  
"Were going for burgers and we invited you guys along.  
  
"I am hungry Goten-kun" said Bra  
  
"Alright Bra, lets go" said Goten * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So the Gang went to the burger joint. There was a special deal. You try to eat a 72 oz. Burger but if you don't finish it you have to pay 1000 extra zeni. And If you finish it, you get your picture up on the wall. All Sayians have their picture up on the wall multiple times. After a while they gave up on the pictures cuz the wall was filled. They all sat down at the table.  
  
"I will order 5, 72 oz. Burgers no mayo, and my DATE will have 4, 72 oz. Burgers. What about you Goten" said Trunks. The waiter was in shock.  
  
"I will order 8, 72 oz burgers and my GIRLFRIEND will have 3, 72 oz burgers. No pickles and onions" said Goten.  
  
"Do you want any drinks with that?" said the stunned waiter.  
  
"Coke" they all said  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Those people just ordered 21, 72 oz hamburgers" said the new waiter.  
  
"Yeah those people are monsters. They eat so much that we have to kick them out after a while. They also want dessert!" said the guy at the counter * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Goten, 8 burgers?" said Trunks  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry," said Goten.  
  
Sorry its short. Going to post it now! YAY! Hope you like it. PLZ plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz p l e a s e r e v i e w 


	6. Moonlight walk FIGHT Good ole Goku BIRDS...

Sorry for not updating sooner

After they finished their meal, Goten and Bra went out for a walk, while Trunks and Pan did dende knows what. They were walking in the park when Bra asked Goten a question,

"Goten, do you think were moving to fast?"

"What do you mean?" asked Goten

"Well yesterday, I asked you out, and Today you were just up my shirt"

"Well I cant help it"

"AND WHY IS THAT YOU LITTLE PERV" yelled Bra

"IM NOT A PERV YOU LITTLE BITCH" said a angry Goten

"GET AWAY FROM ME FOREVER!" yelled Bra walking away.

"Bra, wait, I need to talk to you"

"you got a fifteen seconds"

"Well its our sayian heritage. I was talking to my dad about this just a couple of days ago.

****

***FLASHBACK****

"Dad? Can I ask you a question?" said Goten

"Shoot" said Goku

"How do you know that someone is right for you?"

"I don't think I should tell you this yet, I should ask your mother first before she gives me the frying pan"

"Dad I need to know, I won't tell mom you told me"

"Fine, all sayians are born with a natural instinct that automatically picks a mate. You will not find another attraction in your life except for that person. It will come, just don't force it."

"How do you know all of this dad"

"Oh king kai told me everything to know about saiyans, he also taught me the birds and the bees. I really didn't get how Gohan was born till later"

"Same old dad"

****

****END FLASHBACK****

"So you see Bra, were made for eachother, and there is nothing we can do about it. I Love you Bra and there is nothing you can say to make me feel otherwise. I know you love me too."

"Oh Goten, your father was right, my father taught me the same thing, that means were meant for eachother"

"Your right Bra, there is no hidding our feelings from everyone else in the world. We can tell our parents right?"

"Of course Goten"

"And you know what we should do to show it"

"What is that Goten"

"We should Mate tonight"

GOOD PLACE TO END… SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING…. BUSY WITH WORK AND MY SITE…. http://dbzp.vze.com…. soon to be www.dbzplanet.net cool huh


	7. To mate or not to mate that is the quest...

Here's another Chapter 

****

TIME SETTING AROUND MIDNIGHT

"What? Mate tonight, Im only 13! We have tons of time to do kid stuff. And Im not ready for sex yet" said Bra

"But Bra, there is not point in just waiting, we are meant for each other" said Goten

"Yeah, but if you do, do you think dad would be mad, or better yet what about your mom, she would say and I quote: Goten your studies are way more important then dating finish high school first then get married" said Bra

"Yeah so, we love each other, and our sayian instincts will come out sooner then later so why not just get it over with"

"But Goten, where would we live? would we get a house or would we live at mine or yours? Better yet, what would the kids say at school"

"I haven't thought about that yet"

"Well Goten you should start to think more often"

"How about if we talk this over with your parents and mine and see what they think, and about the kids at school, we'll act like were just in a very serious relationship"

"Fine we'll talk it over with our parents and see what they think okay?" 

"Fine" Then Bra took out here cell phone and here extra one and gave it to Goten

'Here Goten, call your parents and tell them to meat us at my house" 

"Alright" So both kids did this and when they got home both sets of parents were on the couch wondering. Actually it was only Bulma and Chi-Chi. Goku and Vegeta were thumb wrestling.

"Kakarott! You will never beat me in this thumb game" said Vegeta

"Yes I will!" said Goku

"will you guys stop this" screamed Bulma "Now Goten and Bra want to say something to us…. Now can you tell us?"

"Yes" said Goten "its that…"

DECIEDED TO END HERE


End file.
